


Little Devil

by prettyidiot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Annoying, Bickering, Doyoung is tired, Expose, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Haechanie, Light Angst, Love/Hate, heachan is cute, hyuck is a brat, maknae, maknae privilege, tom and jerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyidiot/pseuds/prettyidiot
Summary: The 127 hyungs see haechan as an angel but doyoung sees him as a brat.Doyoung tries to expose Haechan for being a little devil to the rest of the members.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Haechan is baby





	1. Chapter 1

Doyoung POV.

It’s 10 in the morning and I am the only one awake. I’m currently sitting at the table eating my toast and eggs I prepared for myself. I sit and think about all the work I need to do, I still have to finish writing some lyrics I’ve been working on and I still have to clean my room. While I’m in thought I hear footsteps down the hall. A small sleepy figure appears in the arch way of the kitchen. 

It’s Haechan. 

He rubs his eyes and yawns, still wrapped in his ducky blanket that he got for Christmas last year. The blanket drags on the floor as he moves to sit down next to me. 

"Morning hyung" he says softly, eyes still closed as he utters another yawn. 

"Morning" I reply with a small smile, still munching on my toast. He then proceeded to open his eyes and take a peek at my plate. He sighs before looking at me with those puppy dog eyes he always does. That look could put you in a trance but not me. I’ve learned to see past it.

I squint my eyes, looking at him suspiciously, "What is it Haechan?" I ask. 

He continues to look at me and starts to pout "Can you make me breakfast too? Please hyung." 

Honestly I would’ve said yes but I was way too tired, "Haechan you are fully capable of getting up and making your own breakfast" I say uninterested, turning my attention back to my breakfast. 

I hear him scoff before he says in a mocking tone "HaEcHan YoU ArE fUlLy CapABle" and then something shocking happens. My toast is snatched out of my hand. 

I look at my empty hand, confused, before quickly landing my eyes on an overjoyed donghyuck waving my toast in the air. "Are you insane??? Give me back my toast" I say sternly.

He laughs, " How about no!" He yells. He drops his blanket and tries to run out the kitchen. 

I quickly grab the back of his shirt, spin him around and demand him to return my breakfast. He sticks his tongue out while holding the toast over his head. I try grabbing at it until I hear someone yell,

"Doyoung! What do you think your doing?!" 

I stop and back away from the maknae looking to see who yelled. 

It was Johnny. 

Of course he would walk in at this moment.

Haechan looks at me before running into Johnny’s arms "Hyung I was just trying to eat my toast before Doyoung hyung started trying to steal it from me" he says while giving him the signature puppy dog eyes. I swear I could see Johnny’s heart melt as he looked at the boy. He then turned his attention to me with an annoyed expression.

"Seriously Doyoung-ah? He’s just a baby and I’m pretty sure you are fully capable of making your own breakfast."

I looked at him shocked, unable to make any words. "Haechanie grab your food and let’s go to my room." He says softly to the maknae. Haechan smiles up at him and runs to my plate of eggs. He grabs them, sticks his tongue out at me again, and walks off with Johnny. 

I stand there stunned. 

Did that really just happen?

I mean I’m used to the members siding with Haechan but damn that was surprising. I grab a banana from the counter and begin to eat my new breakfast. I just don’t understand why the rest of the group doesn’t see the little devil that I see. I mean it’s obvious isn’t it?? He’s a brat. A very adorable and talented brat. But still a brat.

I always thought that it was just the ‘maknae privilege’ but no it has to be something deeper than that. How could one person have seven guys wrapped around his little finger? I just don’t get it. But I’m going to get to the bottom of it and I won’t stop until I officially expose the little devil.

In the midst of my scheming the rest of the members walk in and start making their own breakfast. Jaehyun sits on my left side and Taeyong on my right. We all exchange little ‘hellos’ and ´good mornings’. 

Taeyong looks at me and says "We heard yelling earlier, do you know what happened?

"Yeah it was so loud that it woke me up" Taeil grumbles while eating his cereal. I really wasn’t in the mood to relive the situation only to have the members not believe me so I just shrug and continue eating my banana. Taeyong puts a hand on my shoulder, "Doyoung-ah, are you feeling alright?" He asks worried. 

I look at him and fake a smile, "Yes hyung everything is okay, just a little tired is all" He looks at me unconvinced but just nods and continues to eat his cereal. 

I finish my banana and wave goodbye as I head back to my shared bedroom with Jungwoo. I sit at my desk and open up my lyric book, ready to begin. I stare at the half full page trying my best to think of more lyrics but I just can’t. I am unable to focus instead my mind is racing with too many plans on how to expose Haechan. 

Two hours had passed before I got the best idea ever. It was a full proof plan that was bound to work. I smile to myself,

How could I be such a genius? 

Now all I have to do is wait until tonight to put my plan in motion. I sigh happily and finally focus on my lyric writing. 

This is gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

It was currently 6pm and dinner would be ready soon. I was finishing up the last of my lyrics and mentally preparing for my plan. 

The plan is that once we sit for dinner I’ll act extremely nice towards Haechan to throw him off and then when we finish eating I’ll kindly ask him to wash the dishes with me, so we can bond. He can’t refuse that offer, not in front of the hyungs. Then once everyone has left and it’s just Haechan and I, I’ll secretly record everything. Haechan can’t last being alone with me and not being a brat. Then I’ll show the footage to the members and finally they’ll believe me! 

I sit back in my chair, smirking. It’ll all work perfectly.

"EVERYONE DINNER IS READY!" Taeyong yells. I hear running, I get up and rush out my room to the table, eager to put my plan in motion. 

I made sure to sit right next Haechan. I grab a plate and pack it full of food.

"Ah let me get that for you" I say to the youngest while taking his plate and filling it with food too. He looks a little confused but quickly shows a smile, uttering a small ‘thank you’. I looked at Johnny and he gave me a thumbs up as if he was proud I was actually being nice. 

When we started eating I saw that Hyuck was struggling with his steak, "It’s okay I’ll cut it for you" I said while gesturing for his fork and knife. He looked at me like a lost puppy and handed over the silverware. I swiftly cut his steak into tiny bite sized pieces before handing the silverware back. He gave me a shy smile and thanked me again, embarrassed by the attention he was getting. Everyone was looking at us, surprised I was being nice. 

Which is crazy because I’m always nice to him but they only like to think I’m constantly nagging the boy. Anyways I continue with my dinner and conversed with the members. Once we were all finished Yuta suggest we play Rock Paper Scissors and the loser has to wash the dishes. Everyone agreed until I butt in,

"No that’s okay I’ll watch the dishes" 

They looked at me a little confused, "Are you sure?" Jungwoo questions. I nod, "Yeah I don’t mind but it would be nice to have a helper". I turn to the maknae, "Would you like to help me Haechan?" I ask with the most sweetest smile. 

Everyone turns to look at the boy. He looks around and knows he can’t reject his hyung, not with all this attention on him. "Yeah sure hyung" he says. Everyone smiles and says small thank you’s as they leave the table and go to their rooms. 

Haechan and I began to collect all the plates and silverware from the table and join it into the sink. "I’ll wash and you can dry" I say "Go grab the dish towel from the hallway closet. It’s been freshly washed" 

He nods and walks out the kitchen. Once he’s out of sight I quickly grab my phone and set it on the top shelf right next to the sink. I tried my best to hide it beside a flower vase we had up there. 

"Ah perfect" I whisper as I had successfully hid my phone and hit record. Just in that moment Haechan walks back in with the dish towel.

I try to keep cool as I start the water and began washing the dishes, waiting for him to be a brat. 

"Hyung?" He asks. I say mhm in response.

"How come you were so nice to me at dinner?" 

I look at him for a quick second, hand him a plate I’d finished cleaning, and looked back at the dishes, "uh what do you mean? Aren’t I always nice to you?" I say kinda annoyed 

"I mean yeah you are but I was kinda mean this morning so I thought you would’ve bean really mad at me tonight." He says

I sigh. This was not how I thought this would turn out. 

"Haechan I wasn’t upset" I lie hoping he’ll drop the subject so my plan could still work. He’s silent for the moment and I continue washing, there’s only a few dishes left. 

Suddenly I hear sniffling and I feel his hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Hyuck with a tear down his cheek. "Why are you crying?" I ask panicked. 

He looks at me with the saddest eyes, "You're always so nice to me Hyung and I’m always such a brat! I don’t know why I do it, sometimes I think it’ll be funny but then I see how hurt you look and I feel awful. So this morning I thought maybe you’d finally yell at me to tell me to stop but you didn’t. After seeing your sad face when I told Johnny hyung I knew I had to stop. I’m so sorry hyung!" He blurts out before engulfing me in a big hug. 

I stood there shocked. It was only a few seconds before I hugged him back. My hands were still soapy but that didn’t matter right now. "Haechanie it’s okay. Please stop crying" I try as his sobs become louder. "To tell you the truth I was pretty upset today about what you did. It really hurt me, especially Johnny hyung believing everything you said" I confess. He backs away from the hug, wiping his tears. 

"Why didn’t you say anything?" He ask. I shrug, "I’m just so used to the members taking your side on everything so decided to not say anything"

If it was even possible his eyes became even sadder and I could see he was ready to start crying even harder. I panicked and quickly hugged him again. 

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He ask through sobs. I think for a little, "Maybe you could start by telling Johnny hyung what you did this morning" I say. 

"Yeah okay I can do that" he says into my shoulder. He backs away again and wipes the last of his tears, finally calming down. 

"How about we finish the dishes and then we can go talk to Johnny hyung. Okay?" I say softly. He nods and gives me a weak smile. 

After all that we continue the last of the dishes , talking and laughing like we used to, before he had become a brat. It was really nice actually. 

I had completely forgotten about my phone up there. It wasn’t until I handed Haechan the last dish that I remembered. When he began to place the last pate in the cupboard I quickly grabbed my phone from behind the vase on the shelf opposite him. 

He closed the cupboard and smiled at me, "Alright we’re finished. Shall we?" He asks with his arm out. I link my arm with his and we begin to walk to Johnny and Taeils shared room. 

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Taeil opens it and tells us to come in. "Wow aren’t you to getting along nicely" Taeil comments. We just smile and nod our heads.

"What’s up?" Johnny ask.

Haechan looks at me before looking at Johnny, he unlinks our arms and runs his hand though his hair.

"Well hyung you remember this morning? With the whole breakfast stealing thing?" He ask nervously. Johnny raises his eyebrow and nods, confused where this was leading to. "Um... well... I kinda lied" Haechan says while looking down. 

Taeil sits on the bed, confused on what they were talking about and pops in his head phones to ignore them. Johnny stands up from his desk chair, "Lied how?" He ask curious. 

Haechan sighs and I just stands there, "I told you Doyoung hyung was trying to steal my food but actually it was me who stole his food and then lied to you about it. I’m really really really sorry. I was being mean and shouldn’t have." He says in a nervous rush. 

Johnny stands there with his arms crossed looking down at the maknae, "Is this true Doyoung?" He ask still staring at Hyuck.

"Y-yes" I say nervous for some weird reason.

He sighs, unfolds his arms and walks over to me. He grabs me and hugs me, "I’m so sorry Doyoung-ah" he says softly "Why didn’t you say anything?" he ask while pulling away from the hug. 

I look him in the eyes, " Well I know how you guys always side with Haechanie so I decided to not say anything" I said quietly. He just looked at me with so much guilt. "I’m sorry. I always assume he’s telling the truth because he’s the youngest and he’s our baby. But I guess I was wrong" he faces Haechan while saying the last part. 

He walks over to him, "Haechan I’m very disappointed in you for lying but I’m glad you came and told me. Okay?" Hyuck nodded. "Now I want you to apologise to Doyoung" He says 

I quickly butt in, "No it’s okay hyung he already apologised" 

Johnny looks at me and gives a look that says ‘oh okay’. 

I grab Hyucks hand and pull him with me out the room while saying goodnight to Taeil and Johnny. I drag him to my room and sit him on the bed. "Thank you for telling the truth Haechan-ah" I say with a smile. 

He looks me deep in the eyes, " No problem hyung. From now on I promise to be the best dongsaeng" he says with his hand to his heart. I chuckle and hug him again. 

"Alright let’s go to bed" I say. He leaves my room and I say a little goodnight. I changed into my pajamas, turned off the light, and got comfy in bed. Suddenly I hear my door creek open, "Hyung?" I hear a voice say.

I say a small mhmm, "Can I sleep here tonight?" I hear the person that I now conclude to be Haechan say. I say yes and feel him climb into bed. He snuggles close and I kiss his forehead. 

"Goodnight hyung" he says 

"Goodnight Haechanie" I say and with that we both drift to sleep.


End file.
